Perseus
Perseus is the former leader of the Knights of the Keruvim who assisted Klak, Keichi, D-Klak, Nadle, and Praepositus in the search for the Keruvim and in the Uterio War, and one of the founding members of The Platinum Lantern Corp. Biography Perseus was just your average Toa, save for the fact that he left the Dark Mirror MU because of some strange feeling about Toa Tuyet. He spent 7 years wandering the stars, even approaching areas that would lead to the BZPB Universe (had he gone any further). He was kidnapped by pirates afterwards, giving him a slim chance of survival. But before he was killed by the savage criminals, a mysterious Great Being attacked the ship, and teleported the Toa to a forest planet. This Great Being then introduced Perseus to a new group of heroes known as the Knights of the Keruvim. Although he was difficult to train, the Toa soon became a combat expert, and one of the most trusted members of the group. They had little to no threats to the Keruvim, however, so they had decided to create "cover jobs", or some sort of work that disguises their true, knightly identity. Perseus decided to become a mercenary, taking several contracts. It was through this profession that he met the red-and-purple being known as D-Klak. They had both been assigned to a contract with Zev Raregroove. Something involving a tower falling on top of D-Klak is all that is known about the mission, and the trio became good friends. However, once a group of Glashan attempted to steal the Keruvim, Perseus had to leave to his base planet. In a twist of fate, D-Klak followed, and then became interested in the group. Perseus had to train the red and purple being when it came to a remote sense of chivalry, but D-Klak passed. They continued their cover jobs, but the Toa had decided to constantly swing by the Keruvim's planet to check on it. Once it was stolen by a Glashan and placed in a temple in space, he decided to stay home. After the whole drama with Klak and the Keruvim happened, it had returned to a new location, as sensed by Perseus. By this time, he had become a high ranking member, training other Toa and creatures to become powerful. The Knights then moved to that planet, which was ironically the same world Belldandy ruled. Lots of things happened, and Perseus ended up meeting with Klak and co. for an expedition to find the Keruvim. They fought Deathsaurus and a human army, met the nymphs under Belidandy's command, and dug the artifact out of the ground in front of a battle against the "god-like" Blackout. However, once the Space Pirate Deathsaurus stole the Keruvim, the Toa left with the group and Keichi to the Ironclad, and fought an army of Dark Knights. Uterio War Later, the Ironclad arrived at a space station for a specific tournament. Perseus participated in the tournament, but later left to put the Keruvim in a safe location. Once Angonce made his announcement about the declaration of war on the BZPB Multiverse, he pretended to be on Uterio's side. Perseus fed information to the Rebel Alliance until the Battle of Malchior IV, where he showed his true allegiance and defected to the rebellion. Perseus became a commander in the Rebel Alliance, using his experience as leader of the Knights of the Keruvim to lead the armies of the resistance effectively in the Uterio War. He was present in many conflicts, including the Battle of Neo Z'traa and the Battle of Mordor. Post-War Period/New World Order Arc Perseus mourned the death of his comrades, but celebrated the victory of good in the war. He then left to his own planet, returning the Knights to the duty of guarding the Keruvim. Much later, HK-47 arrived and tried to kill Lancer. Perseus once again led the Knights to victory against the droid, injuring it and capturing it for interrogation. HK-47 revealed Angonce's plan to kill all combatants of the Uterio War with robots like him, the Baterra, and Ultron. Perseus left the tent, then received the Platinum Ring of Pride. Surprised, he gave Axalara, a female knight, command of the group for the time being, at least until he figures out his destiny. Perseus was sent on a mission to Cybertron to capture Figlio. Personality and traits Perseus is a lot like Nadle in the sense that both have a more chivalrous manner than their comrades. However, he does hold to a strong code of honor, and is stubborn when refusing to let others break it. This does not prevent him from being open-minded about other creatures and battle strategies. Perseus has a keen interest in the science of warfare, but he condemns any savage tactics against truly living beings. Robots like HK-47 are an exception. He is prideful in his beliefs and in his team, one of the reasons why he was a good choice for the Platinum Lantern Corps. He is a Toa of Stone, able to bend rocks and stones into weapons. This makes him strong enough to break the ground with a single kick, or even punch a massive rock to his enemies. He also has a Hau, enabling him to form shields around those who need help. Now that he is a Platinum Lantern, Perseus can form constructs out of his ring. Category:Toa Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Good Rebels Category:Knights of the Keruvim